Magic can Change the World
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Arthur berubah jadi cewek! Dan itu semua berkat Alfred kita tercinta! Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Silahkan baca sendiri! Chapter 2 is updateeee!
1. The Beginning of Stupid Stories

Magic Can Change The World!

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia© milik Hidekaz Himaruya! Saya cuman punya England, dan America-nya saja! *Dihajar massa*

Warning: Dicerita ini saya pakai nama asli! Bukan nama Negaranya!

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah, dimana Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung berkicau dan ada orang Stress ngetik fanfic. England alias Arthur Kirkland sedang berlatih ilmu sihir hitam. Dia sedang berlatih sebuah mantra, entah mantra apa yang sedang Ia latih. Mungkin mantra untuk balas dendam sama Alfred atau mantra untuk bikin Alfred jatuh cinta.

"Ya, mantra ini akan selesai! Muahahahahah!" Teriaknya.

Tak ada angin tak ada kentut, tiba-tiba Alfred .F Jones, atau yang biasa kita panggil Indiana Jones (?), datang kerumah Arthur. Dia melihat pintu rumah Arthur terbuka. Karena dia anak yang (Tidak)jujur dan (Tidak)baik hati, dia pun memasuki rumah Arthur tanpa minta izin dulu dari pemiliknya.

"Arthuuuur! Maen yuk~!" Panggil Alfred dengan nada ceria.

"...."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Wah, kok nggak ada yang jawab ya? Jangan-jangan dia sedang pergi? Ah, tidak mungkin! Pintu rumahnya saja terbuka lebar! Baiklah, aku masuk saja!" Lalu Alfred pun memasuki rumah Arthur tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Alfred berjalan ke dapur, tapi tidak ada siapapun disitu. Lalu Ia pun berjalan ke ruang tamu, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Berikutnya Ia mencari ke kamar tidur Arthur, tapi hasilnya Nihil. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri rumah Arthur. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di pintu gudang rumah Arthur yang terbuka. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan kecil itu, lalu matanya melihat Arthur yang sedang berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir, Arthur sedang membaca buku besar yang berjudul 'Kamus besar Sihir'. Karena Alfred adalah manusia(kera) yang penuh dengan rasa cokelat, umm.. Ralat, maksud saya penuh dengan rasa jahil, Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengagetkan Arthur dari belakang.

"_Hehe..Akan kukageti Iggy!"_ Pikir Pria iseng itu. Lalu Ia berjalan pelan-pelan kearah Arthur untuk mengageti pria Inggris itu. Sedangkan Arthur sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa Alfred berniat untuk mengagetinya dari belakang.

"Albraerocus, sartioprocus, ma..."

"HAI ARTHUUUURRRR!!!"

"WHUAAAAA!! Alfred! apa yang kau laku...HUWAAAAAA! MANTRANYA SALAH!" Teriak Arthur.

"Ha? Mantra apa Iggy?" Tanya Alfred.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Arthur mengeluarkan cahaya.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Teriak Arthur.

"Cahaya apa itu Iggy?! Iggy? Iggy! IGGY!!" Teriak Alfred panik. Lalu tubuh Arthur tertutup dengan cahaya putih. Dan siuuuuut... Cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja.

"I-iggy? Arthur? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Alfred.

"Apanya yang baik! Kau mengagetkanku saja, _you bloody hell git!_" Gerutu Arthur dengan suara melangking persis seperti wanita. Tunggu... EEEHHHH?!

Ya, anda semua benar. Arthur Kirkland kita yang keren, cakep, dan _gentleman_ itu,(Ayo, dijual ember buat muntah! Ayo bu, mau beli? Murah kok, cuman Goceng!*Author dibom Arthur*). Berubah jadi Arthur Kirkland versi cewek yang gak kalah keren, gak kalah cakep, plus imut, lucu, manis, cantik, dan cocok untuk jadi UKE-nya Alfred!*Author dibom Arthur (Lagi)*

"A-Arthuuurrr?! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kamu berubah menjadi cewek?!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? Cewek? Kurang ajar!"

"Arthur! Coba kau ngaca sana! Aku tidak bohong kok!" Teriak Alfred sambil memberikan kaca dari kantung jaketnya(Kaca darimana tuh?!) .

Lalu Arthur pun mengambil kaca yang diberikan oleh Alfred. Dia melihat kedalam kaca. Namun yang Ia lihat bukanlah bayangan seorang pria Inggris yang berwajah tampan, melainkan sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang, beralis tebal dan cantik.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Aku berubah jadi wanita! Tidaaaaaaakkkkkk!!"

"Te-tenang Arthur! Siapa tahu kita bisa merubahnya kembali! Art? Arthur?! WUAAAAAHHH! ARTHUR! JANGAN PINGSAN DULU!!"

Alfred lalu berlari untuk meraih tangan Arthur yang terjatuh pingsan. Tapi dia terlambat, Arthur sudah terjatuh duluan dengan suara yang keras...

GUBRAKKK!!

"ARTHUUUUUURRRRRR!!!"

* * *

Arthur membuka matanya. Dia berada di kamar tidurnya. Da sangat lega, dia pikir itu semua hanya mimpi. Sampai Dia melihat Alfred.

"Lho, mengapa Aku berada di kamar tidurku? Bukankah Aku sedang mencoba sebuah mantera? Apa Aku bermimpi? Ahaha, itu semua pasti hanya mimpi! Aku memang bodoh! Lagipula mana mungkin aku berubah jadi seorang wanita!"

"Arthur! Kau sudah sadar? Panggil Alfred dari depan pintu kamar Arthur.

"Ah, Alfred! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat Aku tidur tadi?" Tanya Arthur.

"Kau bukan tidur, tapi pingsan! Kau pingsan karena Aku mengagetkanmu yang sedang membaca mantra, lalu kau salah membaca mantra dan PLOP! Kau berubah jadi wanita!"

"Ja-jadi itu semua bukan mimpi?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Makin tua makin pikun!"

"Al-Alfred..."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!!"

"HUWAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU ARTHUR! AKU KAN TIDAK SENGAJA!"

To Be Continued in a crazy style...

* * *

Yah, pendek sekali ya? Tentu saja! Ini kan cuman Prologue! Hyahahahah! REVIEW PLEASE~!

(Fic lama aja belum di Update, ini udah buat fic baru lagi! Hyaaaahhhh... Maafkan saya Readers tercinta!*Dibacok Readers*)


	2. Kiku, Can I Kill You?

Magic Can Change The World!

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia© milik Hidekaz Himaruya!

Warning: Dicerita ini saya pakai nama asli! Bukan nama Negaranya!

* * *

Halo semua. Perkenalkan, namaku Honda Kiku. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kiku. Di hari yang cerah ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju toko bahan makanan yang bernama Greece Market. Kebetulan yang mempunyai tokonya adalah sahabat baikku. Jadi aku sering berbelanja disana. Sahabatku itu bernama Heracles. Dan orangnya sangat baik....

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Saat aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang sempit, aku melihat Alfred-san. Teman baikku. Lalu akupun berjalan kearahnya dan bermaksud untuk menyapanya. Dan selanjutnya... Ukh, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya....

* * *

"Hari yang cerah... Akh, sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya aku pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang dan makan malam nanti..."

* * *

(di jalanan)

"Sebaiknya aku memasak apa ya, untuk makan siang nanti? Ah, aku sedang malas memasak. Aku ingin memasak yang mudah saja. Lho, itu kan Alfred-san.. Sebaiknya aku menyapanya."

Tap, tap,tap.

"Alfred-sa.."

"........."

Akupun tercengang.

"_Alfred-san, berjalan, berdua, dengan, seorang gadis manis, berdua. Jangan-jangan..."_

"........."

"_Jangan-jangan itu PACARNYA!"_

Ya, itulah yang terjadi. Aku melihat Alfred-san berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang diikat dua. Aku juga terpana melihatnya. Gadis itu manis sekali. Aku heran mengapa Alfred-san bisa mandapat gadis secantik itu. Lagipula menurutku aku lebih tampan daripada Alfred-san! Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?! Ini bukan saatnya untuk narsis! Aku harus memotretnya. Lalu aku harus menunjukkannya kepada yang lain! Kalau begitu Arthur-san mau dikemanakan?! Alfred-san harus kembali ke jalan yang benar!(?)

Jpret,jpret, jpret... Akhirnya aku mendapatkan beberapa buah foto.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memasak makan siang dan makan malam hari ini..."

* * *

"Kiku! Ada apa kau memanggil kami mendadak seperti ini?!"

"Iya, ada apa aru?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau menggangu! Aku kan sedang mendownload doujin yaoi!"

"Tenanglah Elizaveta-san, aku bisa memberikanmu doujin yang lebih bagus lagi...."

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Da?"

"Kau mengganguku! Aku tadi sedang menanam tomat dan kau menelponku mendadak seperti itu!"

"Itu benar! Kau dengan mendadak sekali menelpon diriku yang awesome ini!"

"Ve~"

"Italy! Jangan berdiri di situ! Bahaya!"

"Maksudnya aku?"

"Bukan kamu! Yang kumaksud itu Feliciano. Ah AWAASSS!!"

Gubrak!

"Feliciano! Sudah kubilang jangan berdiri disitu!"

"Hei! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Atau kutembak kau!"

"Onii-sama! Jangan begitu!"

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak? Pistol itu ditemukan di Korea lho, Da-ze!"

"Kau tidak mau bicara apapun, Hongkong?"

"........"

"SEMUA DIAAAAAAMMMM!!!"

"......"

Siiiiiiiiiinnngggg....

"Baiklah, aku memanggil kalian semua karena ini..."kata Kiku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto...

"......"

"......"

"Gadis yang manis ya..?" Kata Antonio yang disambut dengan tamparan dari Romano.

"......"

"......"

"AAAAHHHHH! ALFRED SELINGKUUHHH ARUUUU!!" teriak Wang Yao

"Ya, makanya itu. Kita punya misi untuk mengungkap siapa gadis manis itu sebenarnya dan kita harus memberitahunya kepada Arthur-san!"

"Kiku...Tapi kasihan Arthur jika diberitahu hal ini..." ucap Elizaveta.

"Tapi kita tidah bisa tinggal diam! Arthur-san harus diberitahu kenyataannya!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus mencari Arthur dan memberitahukan ini kepadanya"

"Setuju, Ve~"

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat ke rumahnya!"

* * *

Tok, tok, tok...

Siiiinnnnggggg.....

"Tidak ada suara apapun Ve..."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja masuk..."

Kriett.... Terdengarlah suara pintu rumah Arthur yang berdecit.

"Halo? Arthur-san?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang samar-samar terdengar.

Gubrakk!

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan dipegang! Jadi jatuh kan?!"

"Maaf..."

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kita harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula!"

"Baiklah...."

* * *

Kembali ke Kiku dkk...

"Suara siapa itu?!"

"Itu kan suaranya Alfred!! Tapi yang satunya lagi siapa..?"

"Seperti suara seorang wanita..."

"Ayo kita dengarkan lagi aru..."

* * *

"Dasar bodoh! Ini semua karena kamu! America no BAKA!!!"

"Yah...Maafkan aku, Arthur. Aku kan tidak tahu..."

* * *

"Di-dia menyebut nama Arthur!!"

"Jangan-jangan..."

Karena mereka sudah terlalu penasaran, akhirnya mereka pun membuka pintu kamar Arthur...(tunggu, jadi Arthur sama Alfred BERDUAAN DI KAMAR ARTHUR?!*dilempar tomat*)

"ARTHUR-SAN! AKHIRNYA AKU MENGERTI! KAMU ARTHUR-SAN KAN?!"

"Wuaaaaaaahhhhhh!! KIKU?! Kau mengagetkanku! Eh? Iya, aku Arthur. Dan... Apa-apaan kalian semua?! Seenaknya saja menghacurkan pintu kamarku!!!"

"Ah, maafkan aku Arthur-san...Nanti pintunya akan kuganti. Yang penting sekarang tolong ceritakan mengapa kamu berubah menjadi wanita!!"

"Haaahhhh...Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini... Baiklah, akan kuceritakan..."

* * *

"Nah, begitulah. Dan ini semua karena Alfred no baka itu"

"......."

"Wah, bisa beritahu aku mantranya? Aku ingin sekali bisa berubah menjadi pria agar bisa lebih mirip dengan Onii-sama!"

"Liech, jangan begitu! Kau sudah sangat cantik seperti ini! Jangan dirubah!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Onii-sama..."

"Ah, iya.....*blush*"

"Arthur-san. Mumpung kau sedang berubah menjadi wanita, maukah kau memakai kostum dan berpose yang imut-imut? Aku ingin menjual fotomu ke E-bay..."

(Fem!Arthur: Ngambil batu, siap-siap buat dilempar ke Kiku)

"Uwaaahhhh!! Maafkan aku Arthur-san. Aku hanya bercanda...."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus mamanggilnnya apa? Tidak ada perempuan bernama Arthur... Da?"

"Iya juga...Tidak mungkin aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Arthur dengan tubuh seperti ini..."

To Be Continued in a gembel style...

* * *

MAAFKAN SAIA READERS TERCINTA!!! Maaf atas keterlambatan update saia... Sifat males saia kambuh melulu...

Okeh, karena saia bingung, saia ingin mengadakan voting...Nama Fem!Arthur bagusnya apa ya?

Kalo review cuman sedikit, terpaksa saia ga lanjutin fic ini...Karena saia bingung nama Fem!Arthur sebaiknya apa....

Alice, Anna, Aria, Arthuria? (ada 4 pilihan!!)

REVIEW PUH-LEASE!!!


End file.
